Haven
by wearedamnedwriters
Summary: The final battle has ended and the side of the light has been defeated...what the nightpeople didn't understand was that the 'apocolypse' that was prophesised was not the end of the world...it was the end of the night-world...


I tapped my fingers on my chair nervously, my short bitten nails clicked in a rhythm that earned me many annoyed glances. Everyone was tense, everyone hoping desperately that we were going to walk out of this room alive.  
  
Needless to say, it was not a pleasant experience. I stopped tapping my nails and I sat back in the uncomfortable plastic chair. Its metal legs were rusty and their thin plastic coating had been picked away by other nervous people who sat here before me. I wondered absently if they came out of here alive...the thought sent shivers down my spine.  
  
How had I ended up here? When did it get to this? I always knew I was different. That I was meant for something bigger than any school could teach me...but this was too much...too big for me to handle without feeling ill. I observed the others in the small, clinical white room. There was only six of us all together. Three women and three men, all of us appeared to be 19 years old. I was a few thousand years older than 19, but nobody but me knew that little fact. The women sat together, holding each others hands for some sort of comfort. Us guys sat separated of our own accord. I jumped when the door opened and everyone held their breath in anticipation. A man in an black suit stepped in and read from a clipboard in his hands.  
  
"Could Trisha Malay, Peter Brown, Katy Miller, Josh Williams and.." I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed, "Rebecca Hardling please follow Mr. Price over there, he'll show you the way out and brief you on the obvious confidentiality of the situation." He said motionlessly. My heart stopped for a few seconds. My name hadn't been called out.  
  
I was screwed. My fingers clenched so hard onto the metal chair leg that my knuckles turned white and I felt the metal bend between my fingers. I watched in horror as 15 or 16 men, also dressed in black suits, marched into the tiny room.  
  
The door was shut behind them. There were too many, I'd never make it out of here before someone got a few bullets - wooden bullets, of course - in me.  
  
"Liam Archer?" One of the men asked, his eyes looking over me. I nodded shortly and broadened my shoulders, making an attempt at looking a bit more threatening, and perhaps make them intimidated. If it worked, the men were damn good at making it seem like they were as scared of me as they would be of a housefly. Oh shit.  
  
"Yes. What seems to be the problem?" I asked, my voice low and steady.  
  
"Under the laws and regulations of the Common People, you are under arrest." He said, moving towards me. I sprung up, knocking over my chair.  
  
"What did I do?!?!" I yelled, a mixture of temper and fear coursing through my veins.  
  
"You are a trespasser. No vampires are allowed on this land. The penalty is death. You should have stayed on your precious haven. Here you don't have half your precious powers, do you?" He spat. My eyes widened and it took all my willpower not to panic. How could they find out?  
  
How did they know? The men took advantage of my confusion and surrounded me, puling out their guns. I observed them carefully, watching, waiting for one to slip up for my chance to escape. The chance came sooner than expected. These men were not exactly trained to handle vampires. Apart from the wooden bullets - which I'm sure they've got - I don't think they know the first thing. Stuff like.. how I'm a special vampire. How I wouldn't die because of a wooden bullet. It'd hurt me, yeah. Badly, sure. But not kill me. Oh no, you need a little more than that to mess with the Archer family.  
  
One of the men behind me felt brave enough to take a step closer. I spun and kicked him in the face with a speed that even I was surprised of. He stumbled backwards and before anyone had a chance to react, I sprinted for the door and kicked it open before running as fast as I could, in the opposite direction of the office.  
  
I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was I had to get away. I just ran until I was so far away that the tall gray building I was in was too small to see, even for my eyes. My lungs burned as I got outside and I coughed hard, still running. I cursed myself for forgetting my mask. The vampire-killing gas the government had released two years ago still hovered in the air, I could feel it tearing at my lungs. The fumes were so strong that it hurt to breathe...let alone run. I coughed and spluttered, aware of the sounds of cars and shouting behind me. Not now, I didn't want to die like this. Not here.  
  
I groaned and collapsed onto the dirty pavement, all thoughts lost but one. I was going to die. I was going to die slowly and painfully, and there's nothing I can do about it. A single tear rolled down my cheek before the darkness wrapped around me. 


End file.
